


The Mystery Of One

by Rigel99



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chestnut_NOLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_NOLA/gifts).



“You’re still a mystery to me you know.” Alex whispered into the pillow. Wide awake, and watching the gentle rise and fall of Danny’s chest. He brought his hand up to the forearm flung carelessly above Danny’s own head to run the backs of his knuckles softly along soft, pale skin. “It is a mystery to me why you give so much of yourself to the world, to me, and yet expect nothing in return…”

Danny mumbled something indiscernibly and shifted his body, still snared by sleep, but now facing his bedfellow. “I really don’t deserve you…”

Those words Danny allowed to penetrate the fog of sleep in which he was wrapped. “But I deserve you.”

Alex looked up and met light green eyes and the small smile that greeted him, sparkling with affection. He reached for his waist and pulled Danny towards him. “How so?”

A kiss seemed as good an answer as any. Slow, purposeful, inevitable in its arousing qualities just a few of the things that had kept Alex’s heart captured by the beautiful man that had shared his bed for exactly one year. His one. Every day since their fumbling first meeting to now knowing each other so well. And yet…

“I have one year. And yet, I would gladly have known just one day with you. If that was all we could have shared, Danny.”

“The only mystery is how we didn’t meet sooner,” whispered Danny against his lips. “But I like making up for lost time…”

Time is a luxury. Alex would not take it for granted.


End file.
